Hellquin
by Linkin Maiden
Summary: Kagami vient d'arriver au Japon et rencontre Kise, Aomine et Murasakibara ses voisins du dessous. Les quatre garçons sont fans de metal et décident de former un groupe qu'ils baptisent Hellquin. Mais tout n'est pas rose dans le monde de la musique et encore moins dans celui noir du metal. Entre coups fourrés, coups de gueule et rivalités. Le chemin sera long pour notre groupe...
1. Rencontre

_**Hellow ! Je me présente vite fait Linkin Maiden mélange entre Linkin Park et Iron Maiden qui sont mes deux groupes de metal préférés.**_

 _ **Et voici mon premier post sur ce site: Hellquin. Comme le résume l'indique, cela va retracer l'histoire du groupe de metal de Kagami, Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara.**_

 _ **Pourquoi KnB pour cette fanfic car metal et basket c'est étrange. Regardez les AMV qui circulent sur You Tube et vous verrez que ce n'est pas si étrange que cela.**_

 ** _Et pourquoi ces personnages ? Déjà Kagami c'est une évidence. Il suffit de voir comment il est pour imaginer qu'il pourrait être fan de metal et faire de la guitare électrique. Aomine est aussi une évidence. Je l'imagine bien dans'le milieu aussi. Kise ? Et bien parce que je l'imagine guitare en main. Et Murasakibara ? Je ne sais pas. Je trouve que ce serait amusant de le rendre fan de metal et batteur._**

 ** _Bon, ceci dit, j'aurais put trouver d'autres personnages mais ceux là me semblent appropriés pour les rôles. Je ne vois pas Akashi ou Midorima faire du rock sérieusement._**

* * *

Kagami observait la porte de son nouvel appartement avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. Son père lui avait dit avec un sourire qui disait « Fais exactement ce que je dis. Sinon tu es mort » qu'il s'était occupé de tout dans les moindres détails. Ce qui n'avait pas étonné son fiston. Son papa était tellement organisé et prévenant. Surtout quand il s'agissait de l'installer quelque part et qu'il ne soit plus ennuyé par son rejeton.

Qu'avait fait de mal Taiga pour se retrouver au Japon dans un quartier lamba loin de ceux qu'il connaissaient en Amérique et à se trouver à présent devant une porte blanche fraîchement repeinte ? Pas grand-chose si on prenait en compte ce que les gosses riches de son âge faisaient au States. Il avait simplement sécher les cours pour passer du temps avec Himuro son frère de cœur et à faire de la guitare électrique avec lui et quelques paniers sur un terrain de basket. C'était tellement mieux que d'être assis derrière une table à écouter dès professeurs enquiquinants déblatérer des formules, des expressions et tout un tas de choses plus ennuyeuses au sujet de biologie, de mathématiques ou de littérature. Le rouquin trouvait cela inutile. Lui ce qu'il désirait c'était de percer dans la musique dite métal. Savoir le théorème de Phytagore ou de Thalès allait lui servir à quoi dans ce domaine. Sans oublier ces romans contemporains à la noix du style « L'île des Esclaves » ou « L'Assomoir » voir « The Diairy Of Bridget Jones » ou connaître les personnages de la Commedia Dell'Arte ou de l'histoire américaine. Ce n'était décidément pas pour lui tout cela.

Le jeune homme avait toujours préféré les choses concrètes et manuelles et ce depuis tout gamin quand il courrait pieds nus dans l'herbe à jouer avec un morceau de carton ou un peu plus tard quand il rencontrer Tatsuya qui lui avait enseigner le basket et, quelques années plus tard, la guitare électrique et les joies du heavy metal. Pour lui, prendre des notes et apprendre des textes entiers, signifiait moins de temps pour la musique et le basket.

Sauf que papa et maman n'avaient pas été du même avis et puisque les menaces ne suffisaient pas, ils avaient décidé d'éloigner leur gosse de la source de trouble, c'est-a-dire Himuro, et avaient acheter un petit appartement basique à Tokyo et avaient envoyer Taiga là-bas.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure carmin et charbon soupira et enfonça la clé dans le serrure et ouvra la porte.

L'appartement était, comme ses parents lui avait dit, déjà meublé. Mais tellement impersonnel ! La seule chose qui décorait un temps soit peu c'était sa guitare électrique rouge et noire. Bon sang, que cet appartement semblait triste ! La première chose à faire c'était de le remettre à son goût. C'était obligatoire ! Heureusement qu'il avait quelques posters de ces groupes préférés dans ses valises !

* * *

Kise posa les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine en soupirant: aller en magasin un samedi: il devait être sucidaire ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'un de ses colocataires. Ce dernier mangeait des pockys tranquillement installé devant la télévision. Le blond soupira: pas la peine de demander à ce dernier de l'aider: il l'enverrait sur les roses.

Ryota avait emménager en colocation il y a un mois avec ses deux meilleurs amis: Aomine Daiki, un métis plutôt gentil mais colérique et pas très amical au premier abord qui laissait tout traîner, et Murasakibara Atsushi qui mangeait tout le temps et qui se traîner tel une énorme limace violette d'une pièce à l'autre avec un regard blasé. À la différence de ce gastéropode, il ne laissait pas une traînée de bave sur son passage. Encore que...

Du point de vue du caractère et même du physique, les trois amis n'avaient rien de commun. Sauf deux choses qui les rendaient si proches: le heavy metal et le basket. Ryota avait été le premier à approcher Daiki après l'avoir entendu et vu jouer lors d'un petit festival de musique. Il avait adoré sa manière de jouer et lui avait proposé de faire un duo car il était bassiste et voulait depuis longtemps jouer avec un guitariste. Le basané avait d'abord refusé mais à force, il avait fini par céder et s'était lié d'amitié avec le blond peu de temps après.

Pour Atsushi, ce dernier était simplement en train d'écouter le dernier album de Metallica un peu trop fort faisant profiter tout le monde des accords de guitare et de batterie du groupe. Les deux amis étaient juste à côté et le brun l'avait apostrophé avec un « T'aimes bien le metal ? » question à laquelle le gourmand avait répondu oui à la grande satisfaction des deux autres. Ils avaient alors engagé la conversation et le violet avait dit au détour d'une phrase qu'il jouait de la batterie. Ils avaient alors garder le contact et avaient fini par très bien s'entendre.

À présent, Kise faisait un job de mannequin à temps partiel et Aomine travaillait quelque fois dans un fast-food ou faisait serveur dans un restaurant. Ou bien faisait quelques shootings photos quand son ami blond avait besoin de lui. Murasakibara aidait parfois dans des épiceries pour ranger les marchandises et à eux trois ils pouvaient payer le loyer et toutes les choses du quotidien. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas d'une vie pareille. Tous les trois avaient laissé tomber le lycée à la première année pour se consacrer totalement à la musique métal. À eux trois, ils pensaient fonder un groupe mais ce n'était pas encore bon et pour l'instant, ils vivaient de petits boulots attendant leur heure.

\- **T'es allé faire les courses, Ki-chin ?** demanda Murasakibara depuis le canapé.

 **\- Oui. Tu sais où est Aominecchi ?** questionna Kise en rangeant les achats.

 **\- Dans la salle de bains je crois.**

 **\- Nan. Je viens d'en sortir.** fit Aomine en entrant torse nu et en boxer dans le salon. **Ah t'as acheté à manger ? Il y a pas un petit truc que je puisse manger ?** demanda-t-il en commençant à fouiller dans le sac de courses.

 **\- Tu exagère, Aominecchi !** s'exclama son ami en ôtant le sac en plastique transparent de la table. **Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner il y a deux heures ! Attends le repas de midi ! Et puis, va t'habiller un peu plus s'il te plaît ! Imagine si le concierge ou quelqu'un d'autre vient !**

 **\- Mine-chin est un exhibitionniste.** appuya Atsushi en ouvrant un autre paquet de friandises.

 **\- Crétin !** le rabroua le bleu. **Un exhib c'est une personne qui se balade à poil !**

 **\- Non ça c'est un nudiste, Aominecchi.** rectifia Ryota **. Non mais s'il te plaît, franchement, habille-toi !**

 **\- Oh mais ça va !** râla le métis. **Faites pas vos prudes, sérieux !**

En soupirant, Aomine partit dans sa chambre. Enfin, dans celle qu'il partageait avec le jaune parce qu'il y en avait que deux et que dormir dans la même pièce que Murasakibara reviendrait à éventuellement mourir ensevelit sous une montagne d'emballages de sucreries diverses et variées.

Le doré soupira et tourna un regard désemparé sur le violet qui mâchonnait un pocky sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

 ** _BANG !_**

Le bruit venant de l'étage du dessus le fit légèrement sursauter tandis que ses provisions diverses et variées se faisaient la malle sur le sol de la salle de séjour. Aomine arriva en trombe en criant:

\- **Ho, c'était quoi ça ?!**

\- **Les voisins font beaucoup de bruit**. râla Murasakibara.

\- **C'est rien.** tenta de les calmer Kise. **La ou les personnes habitant l'appartement du dessus ont dut faire tomber quelque chose de lourd. Rien de bien méchant.**

Sauf que quelques secondes plus tard...

 ** _BAM !_**

- **Les voisins sont maladroits.** constata Atsushi depuis le canapé.

\- **La prochaine fois qu'ils font une chose comme ça...** menaça Daiki.

\- **Du calme, Aominecchi. N'en fais pas toute une histoire ! Ce n'est pas comme si ils faisaient ça tard le soir ou très tôt le matin ! Il est quand même quinze heures. Si ils ont besoin de faire du bruit, c'est mieux que ce soit maintenant.** tenta de l'apaiser Ryota.

 _ **VLAM !**_

\- **OK, c'est bon, ils m'ont soulé. Je vais leur dire ma manière de penser ! Et je m'en tape de ce que tu peux dire, Kise !** s'énerva le basané en ouvrant la porte et de partir en courant vers l'escalier.

\- **Aominecchi ! T'es pas habillé ! Imagine que c'est une femme ou une ou un enfant qui ouvre !** s'exclama le jaune en courant à sa suite.

\- **Bah il ou elle me vera presque à poil !** répliqua l'autre.

Sans lui prêter attention, le métis monta les marches deux à deux avant de sonner chez les voisins du dessus. La porte s'ouvrit sur un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et rouges.

\- **Heu, bon...**

\- **Je sais pas ce que tu fous dans ton appart mais arrête de nous emmerder en tout foutant par terre !** lui cria l'adolescent à la peau mate.

Kagami, car c'était lui, fronça les sourcils et vit dans quelle tenue se trouvait l'autre et s'écria:

\- **Dites-donc, avant d'aller hurler sur les gens, habillez-vous ! Vous êtes un pervers ou quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu sais ce que le pervers il te dit ?!** répliqua Aomine.

 **\- Qu'il devrait aller se rhabiller peut-être ?!** tenta Taiga

Daiki allait répondre quelque chose quand son colocataire arriva essoufflé.

\- **Excusez mon ami.** dit-il. **Il ne sait pas très bien se tenir.**

\- **Oï, Kise !** s'exclama son ami.

\- **C'est juste que,** continua Ryota sans se préoccuper du basané, **que vous avez fait un peu trop de bruit et ça l'a énervé. Désolé pour le dérangement et la tenue de mon ami.**

Le rouge observa le duo qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Ils étaient quasiment l'exact contraire de l'autre mais semblaient bien s'entendre. Puis il soupira avant de dire:

\- **Désolé si je vous ai dérangé. Mais je viens d'emménager et je dois régler quelques petits soucis et par conséquent tout bouger. Je pensais que je ne dérangerais personne à cette heure-ci. Pardon.**

Le regard du métis se radoucit. Ce type ne semblait pas méchant. Un petit peu perdu peut-être. En plus, son accent japonais était un peu étrange.

\- **Nan c'est moi qui m'excuse.** finit par dire Aomine. **J'aurais pas dut crier comme ça. Désolé.**

\- **Vous venez donc d'emménager.** continua Kise. **Vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

\- **Heu ouais ce serait sympa.** accepta le rouquin.

\- **Ok alors on va vous aider !** décida le mannequin. **Par contre, Aominecchi, habille-toi par pitié !**

L'autre soupira avant de redescendre les escaliers tandis que son ami entrait chez Taiga.

\- **Au fait, je m'appelle Kagami Taiga. Et vous ?**

 **\- Moi c'est Kise Ryota. Celui qui a frapper chez vous c'est Aomine Daiki on est colocataires et il y a une troisième personne avec nous qui s'appelle Murasakibara Atsushi.**

Tout en parlant, Kise regarda autour de lui.

\- **J'ai du mal à croire que vous venez d'emménager.** fit le jaune. **C'est déjà complètement meublé !**

\- **C'était déjà dans l'appartement quand je suis arrivé.** expliqua son interlocuteur.

Ryota fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cette affirmation: avoir un appartement déjà meublé coûtait assez cher quand même... et le rouquin devait avoir leur âge. C'était donc un gamin de famille aisée ? Ridicule enfin ! Qu'irait-il faire dans ce quartier ?!

Aomine venu un peu plus tard en jean troué et t-shirt noir avec l'inscription Iron Maiden dessus et avec Murasakibara qu'il avait réussi à faire décoller du canapé et de ces émissions débiles.

\- **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire en fait.** dit le bleu en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'appartement.

\- **Il faut juste bouger quelques meubles lourds pour que je...**

Kagami s'arrêta de parler net en voyant le t-shirt du brun. Ce dernier le regarda d'un œil interrogateur avant que le rouge ne dise:

\- **T'aime bien Iron Maiden ?**

\- **Ouais. Pourquoi ?** demanda son interlocuteur.

\- **C'est un de mes groupes préférés.** dit simplement Taiga.

\- **Sérieux ?!** s'exclama Kise. **T'es fan de heavy metal ?!**

\- **Bah ouais. Pas vous ?** questionna leur hôte.

C'était ridicule de dire « pas vous ». Ça se voyait bien qu'ils étaient fans de metal: leurs jeans déchirés, les t-shirt avec des groupes de metal et le cuir en plus des accessoires parlaient pour eux. Et pour lui c'était pareil: son jean noir déchiré aux genoux et aux cuisses avec son t-shirt noir avec le logo de Metallica en rouge sang, sa veste de cuir, les bracelets de cuir avec des pointes et les percings aux oreilles. Il n'y avait pas photo: ça se voyait qu'il était fan de metal.

\- **Bien sûr qu'on aime le metal.** rétorqua Atsushi en lorgnant en direction de la cuisine. **On en joue aussi.**

\- **Vous aussi ?! Vous êtes quoi ? Guitariste, bassiste ou batteur ou bien...**

 **\- Aominecchi est guitariste, moi je suis bassiste et Murasakibaracchi est batteur.** répondit Ryota.

\- **Ah, moi aussi je suis guitariste !** s'extasia l'américain.

Les trois autres le regardèrent un instant avant de se regarder les uns les autres et Kise s'écria:

\- **Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait pour voisin du dessus une personne qui aime les mêmes choses que nous ! C'est juste formidable ! Hein, Aominecchi ? Murasakibaracchi ?**

 **\- Hum, ouais c'est cool.** fit évasivement Daiki.

\- **T'as la classe.** continua Atsushi.

Kagami hocha la tête. Quelle chance d'être tombé sur trois garçons qui aimaient ce que lui aimait ! Si ça ce n'était pas un coup de main d'une force surnaturelle ! Enfin un dieu avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait mené vers des personnes qui reconnaîtrait sa valeur dans le monde du metal ! Ce n'était pas beau ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis son départ d'Amérique, un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres du rouquin.

\- **Honnêtement** , dit-il, **je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la chance de rencontrer des fans de metal ici.**

 **\- Tu pensais que les gens de Tokyo, car j'imagine que tu viens de débarquer dans cette ville, était tous des tarés de cette immondice sonore qu'est le rap ? Ou encore des fanas de J-Pop ou de K-Pop ?** l'interrogea Daiki.

\- **Heu non mais c'est juste que...** tenta de se reprendre Taiga.

\- **Mine-chin, j'ai faim.** fit Murasakibara.

\- **Non mais tais-toi, Murasakibara.** le réprimanda Aomine.

Kise soupira et sortit d'une de ses poches quelques bonbons qu'il donna au géant avant de s'interposer entre les deux autres:

\- **Allons allons, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi ne voulait pas dire ça, enfin ! Viens plutôt m'aider avec ce buffet là-bas plutôt que de dire des bêtises !**

 **\- Kagamicchi ?** releva le rouquin.

\- **Ki-chin dit toujours " cchi " à la fin des noms des gens qu'il aime bien, Kaga-chin.** lui expliqua Atsushi en mangeant ses bonbons.

\- **Et toi c'est chin, c'est ça ?** devina l'américain.

Le violet hocha la tête et partit plus loin dans l'espoir d'estorquer encore quelques sucreries au blond qui laissa échapper un soupir.

* * *

\- **Et alors, tu viens d'où avant d'emménager ici ?** demanda Aomine.

Il était huit heures du soir et les quatre adolescents étaient descendu dans l'appartement du bleu, du jaune et du violet pour se faire un repas apéro. Ils avaient aidé Kagami à pousser les meubles pour qu'ils puissent faire une déco qui lui correspondait mieux et un meilleur agencement des meubles. Ils avaient mis des morceaux de Metallica et Linkin Park et avaient chanté, ou plutôt crier, les paroles jusqu'à que leurs estomacs ne crient famine.

Taiga avala sa gorgée de coca avant de répondre:

\- **De Brickell.**

 **\- Brickell ?** répéta Kise. **Mais c'est à Miami ça ?! C'est l'un des quartiers les plus riches en plus !**

 **\- Hein ?!** s'exclama ses deux amis.

Gêné, le rouge se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dit:

\- **Et bien... mes parents sont pleins aux as et du coup ils vivent là-bas.**

 **\- Mais... t'es américain alors ?!** s'exclama Aomine. **Pourtant ton nom n'est pas...**

\- **Je suis né et j'ai passé les sept premières années de ma vie au Japon.** expliqua le rouquin. **Je suis japonais mais avec la nationalité américaine.**

Un silence se fit et Murasakibara dit:

\- **Tu fiche quoi ici alors ?**

 **\- Mes parents en avaient marre de me voir sécher les cours pour faire du basket ou de la guitare électrique. Du coup, ils m'ont envoyé ici pour étudier. Mais je ne veux pas continuer mes études.**

Un nouveau silence accueillit ses propos brisé cette fois par Ryota:

\- **Et du coup, tu comptes faire quoi ?**

 **\- Monter un groupe de metal. Ou percer dans le basket. Au choix.**

Daiki observa son nouvel ami et puis dit:

\- **Moi avec Kise et Murasakibara, on a déjà monté un semblant de groupe. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le souhaite.**

\- **Vraiment ?** s'étonna Taiga. **Ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

\- **Pourquoi ça nous gênerait ?** répliqua le blond. **Je veux dire, tu aimes les mêmes choses que nous et puis on est amis, non ? Alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne te joigne pas à nous.**

Le jeune homme aux yeux rubis regarda les autres. Le bleu hocha la tête amicalement tandis que le violet haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à engloutir des chips. Un autre sourire sincère naquit sur son visage avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres:

\- **Oui. Je veux bien me joindre à vous.**

* * *

 _ **Terminus ! Ce chapitre est court, je trouve. Mais pour un premier jet je dirais que ça passe. Le prochain sera plus long.**_

 _ **Alors, pour les thèmes techniques du metal et du rock en lui-même, je vais vous expliquer du mieux que je vais pouvoir:**_

 _ **Bassiste: Le bassiste est la personne qui joue de la basse ou une guitare basse c'est-à-dire une guitare avec des accords plus graves que les guitares électriques. Les bassistes accompagnent généralement les guitaristes dans le metal et le rock en général pour donner une mélodie plus grave.**_

 _ **Batteur: Désigne celui qui fait de la batterie car il " bat " avec ses baguettes pour faire du son. Donc Murasakibara dans ce cas.**_

 _ **Guitariste, je pense que vous savez tous ce que c'est. Pas besoin de le dire.**_

 _ **Voilà. Si un truc n'est pas clair, dites-le moi dans les commentaires. Je les attends avec impatience d'ailleurs.**_


	2. Chanson, manageur et nom

**_Hellow ! Alors, déjà, merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre et merci à Aoneko-sama pour la review. J'espère que vous allez aimez ce second chapitre. Il n'est pas aussi long que je le désirer mais bon, un peu plus de 3 000 mots c'est déjà bien. _**

**_Alors, les choses sérieuses commencent et la première chanson vient d'un groupe de métal français. Et ouais la French Touch est dans la place._** ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review._**

* * *

L'idée de former un groupe avait déjà souvent traverser l'esprit de Kagami. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer de le faire en Amerique.

Mais cette opportunité était présente et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser passer...

\- **Maintenant que nous avons tous les membres du groupe,** dit Kise, **il va falloir commencer à s'y mettre sérieusement.**

Tous les quatre étaient réunis autour de la table du salon du rouge. Murasakibara mangeait des sucreries devant la télé qui diffusait un match des Cavs contre les Raptors lors de la ligue estivale de la NBA, Kise était téléphone en main à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans les idées qu'il avait noté dessus, Kagami écoutait distraitement la chanson **_Pushing Me Away_** de _Linkin Park_ dans ses écouteurs et Aomine regardait le match. Soudainement, Ryota dit:

\- **Si on commençait par faire des reprises ?**

 **\- Des reprises ?** répéta Daiki. **Pas question.**

\- **Mais pourquoi, Mine-chin ?** lui demanda Atsushi. **C'est moins chiant que de composer nous-même ! Tout est déjà fait !**

\- **Ouais mais j'en est déjà fait plein. Pas envie d'en refaire.** répondit le bleu en ouvrant une canette de soda qui traînait là.

\- **Et si on faisait des reprises traduites dans notre langue ?** proposa Kise.

\- **Mauvaise idée.** fit Taiga. **J'ai déjà essayer de traduire des chansons en anglais en japonais et le résultat est vraiment pas terrible. Il vaut mieux s'en abstenir.**

\- **Et en français traduit en japonais ?** demanda le blond.

\- **Hein ?!** s'exclama le rouge. **Tu connais le français pour dire ça ou...**

\- **Pas vraiment mais j'ai des traductions très bien faites de chansons de métal français.** répliqua Ryota. **Et en particulier de Mass Hysteria.**

\- **Mass quoi, Ki-chin ?** demanda Murasakibara.

\- **Mass Hysteria.** répéta le jaune. **C'est un groupe de métal français qui semble plutôt populaire. J'aime beaucoup leurs chansons. Voici une de celles que j'aime le plus. Écoutez juste.**

Ce disant, il pianota quelques secondes sur son téléphone et des accords de batterie et de guitare s'élevèrent dans l'appartement.

Les paires d'yeux améthystes, rubis et saphir s'écarquillèrent légèrement et les premières paroles ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Les paroles étaient incompréhensibles pour eux comme pour Kise même si ce dernier comprenait quelques mots. Mais c'était très entraînant et rapidement, leurs mains se mirent à battre la mesure sur leur cuisse, la table ou dans l'autre main. À la fin du morceau, les derniers accords semblaient être restés en suspend dans la pièce.

\- **C'est beau.** fit Atsushi en brisant le silence avant de se remettre à manger.

\- **Ça s'appelle comment ce morceau ?** questionna Aomine.

\- **L'enfer des dieux.** traduit Ryota. **De ce que j'ai compris, c'est une sorte de folie d'adoration de dieu ou quelque chose par rapport à cela.**

\- **Ah oui ?** s'étonna Kagami. **J'aime bien en tout cas. Mais, ça va donner quoi en japonais ?**

 **\- J'ai une des traductions sur mon téléphone. Deux secondes.** dit le décoloré en triturant quelques secondes de nouveau son portable avant de le donner à Daiki.

Ce dernier lu rapidement pour les deux autres les paroles japonaise et à la fin, les trois adolescents aux couleurs de cheveux peu conventionnelle se regardèrent et le métis finit par lâcher:

\- **C'est pas mal. On pourrait essayer.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas d'accord pour une reprise.** le railla Kagami.

\- **Non mais là ça va. Le métal français n'est presque jamais reprit. Bon on a du Johnny Hallyday parfois mais bon...** rétorqua le basané.

\- **C'est nul.** dit Atsushi.

\- **Non, tu n'aimes pas. Nuance.** le corrigea Ryota.

\- **Ne me dis pas que t'aime sa musique !** s'exclama Taiga.

\- **Je ne dirais pas cela. Disons plutôt que certaines de ses musiques, je les aiment bien. Les traductions sont, je dirais, sympa.** rectifia le blond.

Et il se mit à chantonner:

\- **Tourner le temps à l'orage. Revenir à l'état sauvage. Forcer les portes, les barrages. Sortir le loup de sa cage**

 **\- Sentir le vent qui se déchaîne.** enchaîna Daiki. **Battre le sang dans nos veines. Monter le son des guitares. Et le bruit des motos qui démarrent.**

\- **Il suffira d'une étincelle.** continua Taiga. **D'un rien, d'un geste. Il suffira d'une étincelle.**

\- **Et d'un mot d'amour.** suivit Atsushi. **Pour...**

\- **Allumer le feu.** chantèrent les quatre jeunes hommes en même temps. **Allumer le feu. Et faire danser les diables et les dieux. Allumer le feu. Allumer le feu Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux. Allumer le feu !**

\- **Bon, elle est hyper connue.** admit Kagami quelques minutes plus tard. **Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la reprendre.**

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait la reprendre.** répliqua Kise.

\- **Non mais tu allais le proposer.** rétorqua Aomine. **Je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête.**

\- **C'est pas une chanson pour nous, Ki-chin.** renchérit Murasakibara en croquant dans un Twix.

\- **Je suis d'accord avec Murasakibara.** appuya Taiga.

Le blond soupira et finit par capituler: pas de Johnny Hallyday.

\- **Revenons plutôt à ce qui nous intéresse,** décida Daiki. **Mass Hysteria et la chanson L'Enfer des dieux. Comment on la joue ? Si on veut la reprendre, il faut une partition.**

\- **Et savoir qui chante quoi par la suite.** enchaîna le rouquin.

Le jaune se remit à pianoter sur son smartphone et chercha quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait et posa son portable avant de prendre un papier et d'écrire dessus.

\- **Il recopie la partition ?** s'étonna Kagami.

\- **Tu ne sais pas le faire ?** demanda Aomine surpris.

\- **On ne me l'a jamais apprit.** avoua le rouge.

\- **Va falloir que te montre ou que tu demandes à Kise à l'occasion.** marmonna le bleu en avalant une gorgée de coca.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, le jaune leur montra la partition entièrement rédigée par ses soins.

\- **Trop fort !** s'exclama Taiga.

\- **C'est simple pourtant d'en faire une.** dit Ryota. **Bon, alors, il y a pour instrument, batterie, basse et guitare. C'est parfait. On joue tous d'un de ces instruments.**

Les trois autres regardèrent et Aomine dit:

\- **Ça ne semble pas très difficile. Tu peux juste remettre la musique ?**

Ce fut ainsi que commença l'aventure du groupe. Chaque membre écoutait la musique jusqu'à la savoir par cœur, chaque vibration d'une corde de basse ou de guitare et au bruit des baguettes sur les tambours ou les cymbales de la batterie ne leur était inconnue à présent. Ils avaient cet air dans leur peau maintenant.

Ils avaient aussi commencer à apprendre les paroles. Elles leur plaisaient bien et savaient quand elles commençaient et connaissaient le rythme. Mais à présent que l'aspect technique était parfaitement su, l'aspect pratique allait débuter.

Pour se faire, les adolescents allaient dans un garage qui allait avec l'appartement de Kagami. Ils étaient parvenus à aménager un système électrique pour brancher les guitares. Ce n'était pas très glamour et loin des jolis studios pour jouer mais ce n'était pas trop mal. Les quatre amis avaient profiter du week-end pour commencer les répétitions.

\- **Fais aux câbles, Murasakibaracchi !** le prévenu Kise.

\- **Oui, Ki-chin.** répondit le violet en mâchonnant un morceau de chocolat.

Aomine et Kagami, quand à eux, réglaient leur guitare. Avec l'aide de Ryota, Atsushi monta sa batterie.

\- **Tout le monde est prêt ?** questionna Kagami.

\- **Ouais.**

 **\- Ouich.**

 **\- Oui et s'il te plaît, Murasakibaracchi, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !** s'exclama Kise.

\- **Pardon, Ki-chin.**

Les deux autres soupirèrent et une fois tout le monde prêt, ils commencèrent à jouer. Tout se passa bien et puis les paroles commencèrent:

\- **Le fanatisme...** commencèrent en même temps Daiki et Taiga.

Et une fausse note leur vrilla les tympans les faisant grimacer.

\- **Kise !** s'exclama Aomine. **C'était super bien partit ! T'as tout fais foiré !**

 **\- Désolé.** s'excusa le blond. **Je me suis trompé d'accord.**

Ils recommencèrent donc.

\- **Murasakibaracchi !** s'écria Ryota. **Tu as commencer trop tard !**

 **\- Pardon, Ki-chin.** s'excusa le violet.

Un peu plus tard:

\- **Aomine ! C'est le fanatisme pas le fétichisme !** s'écria Taiga.

\- **Ouais bah pardon je me suis trompé de mot !** soupira le métis.

 **\- Recommençons.** soupira Kise.

\- **T'es pas doué, Mine-chin.** enfonça Murasakibara.

Et plus tard...

\- **Heu, on en est à où ?** demanda Taiga.

\- **Kaga-chin...** souffla Atsushi. **T'es chiant !**

\- **Oh, la ferme !** s'exclama le concerné.

Et environ dix minutes plus tard...

\- **Le fanatisme... p'tain Kagami t'es pas dans le même rythme que moi !** s'énerva Daiki.

\- **Mais c'est pas ma faute ! T'es trop rapide par rapport à la mélodie !** répliqua le rouge.

\- **N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui suis pas le tempo, débile !** rétorqua l'autre guitariste.

\- **Du calme !** s'exclama Kise. **C'est pas grave ! Il faut juste...**

\- **Et si on chantait chacun notre tour ?** proposa Atsushi. **Comme ça Kaga-chin et Mine-chin ne se disputeront plus.**

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers le batteur et le bassiste s'exclama:

\- **Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Vous en pensez quoi, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi ?**

Les deux guitaristes se regardèrent et le rouquin hocha la tête en disant:

\- **Ouais. Donc je commence et...**

\- **Et pourquoi tu devrais commencer ?!** s'exclama le brun. **C'est moi qui donne le rythme ! Je suis plus calé que toi pour ça !**

\- **Ah oui, monsieur j'ai déjà monté sur scène alors je suis le meilleur ?!** s'énerva le rouge.

\- **Mine-chin et Kaga-chin se disputent.** observa Murasakibara.

Kise soupira et posa sa basse pour détacher de la batterie les deux cymbales sans prendre garde au « Tu fais quoi, Ki-chin ? » et s'avança vers les deux belligérants et cogna violemment les deux cercles de cuivre l'un contre l'autre faisant de suite taire les deux amis.

\- **Bon.** trancha le blond. **Tirez ça au chi-fu-mi comme ça c'est réglé.**

Les deux autres se regardèrent et tendirent leur poing:

\- **Chi-Fu-Mi.**

 **\- Merde !** jura le guitariste aux cheveux de feu.

\- **Haha !** se moqua le basané. **Bon, on reprend ?**

 **\- Quand Ki-chin m'aura remit les cymbales.** exigea Atsushi en pointant l'endroit où elles devraient être.

Une fois cela fait, les répétitions reprirent:

\- **Le fanatisme est un sucide lent.** commença Aomine.

\- **La folie voit les choses en grand.** enchaîna Kagami.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant une heure. Il firent ensuite une petite pause. Kise donna des bouteilles d'eau et ils s'assirent à même le sol.

\- **Au fait,** demanda Taiga, **je n'ai jamais oser demander, mais, c'est quoi le nom du groupe ?**

Un silence lui répondit.

\- **Heu... j'ai dis une bêtise ?** questionna le rouquin.

\- **Bah en fait, notre groupe n'a pas de nom.** répondit finalement Ryota.

\- **Sérieux ?!** s'exclama Kagami.

\- **On ne lui en a pas encore trouver.** dit Daiki comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- **Mais heu il ne faudrait pas commencer à réfléchir ?** demanda le rouge.

\- **Si mais on ne sait pas quoi choisir.** dit Kise. **Mais si tu as une idée, propose toujours.**

L'américain réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire:

\- **Je ne sais pas, moi !**

\- **Bah !** fit Aomine. **On le trouvera plus tard.**

Au même moment, Aida Kagetora se promenait dans le quartier. L'homme d'un quarantaine d'années écouter quelques morceaux de Slipknot en broyant du noir.

* * *

Kagetora était un fanatique du métal et essayait de dénicher des talents prometteurs pour les faire monter en grade dans l'univers du heavy metal. Mais, il n'en n'avait pas trouvé depuis dix ans et ses finances fondaient comme neige au soleil avec l'alcool et les dépenses de la vie quotidienne et notamment pour sa fille, Riko âgée de dix-huit ans. C'était un joli brin de fille au fort caractère qui avait pour projet de reprendre la salle de sport que son paternel possédait en même temps qu'il essayait de se lancer dans une carrière de manageur dans le monde des groupes de métal. Mais son projet premier était de décrocher son BAC et de s'installer avec son petit-ami Hyûga Junpei. Et pour l'aider, son père mettait beaucoup d'argent de côté. Plus qu'il en gagnait d'ailleurs. Mais si sa fille était heureuse, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Alors qu'il marchait dans ce quartier avec ses immeubles tristes, des bruits de guitares et de batterie lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il se dirigea donc vers la source de ces bruits. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir quatre jeunes aux cheveux colorés vêtus de t-shirt avec le logo d'un groupe de métal en train de faire de la musique avec trois guitares et une batterie ! Il les observa un moment avant de s'avancer.

\- **Alors,** annonça-t-il, **le type bronzé et celui aux cheveux bicolores sont guitaristes. Le décoloré est bassiste et le géant est batteur. Je me trompe ?**

\- **Heu ouais c'est exact.** confirma celui aux cheveux blonds.

\- **J'en étais certain !** s'exclama Kagetora en frappant dans ses mains aux multiples bagues en métal représentant des crânes ou des croix.

\- **Vous êtes qui ?** demanda le batteur.

\- **Je m'appelle Aida Kagetora,** se présenta l'homme **, et j'aime beaucoup le métal et notamment aider les types comme vous qui viennent de commencer. Si ça vous dit, je vous aide à monter dans le milieu du métal. Mais avant je veux savoir ce que vous valaient vraiment...**

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent un peu étonnés et puis l'un des guitaristes finit par dire:

\- **Montrons-le lui. On risque quoi ?**

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et ils commencèrent à composer la mélodie sur laquelle ils travaillait sous le regard caramel admiratif de leur, peut-être, futur manager. Puis viens les paroles:

\- **Le fanatisme est un sucide lent.** commença le guitariste à la peau foncée.

\- **La folie voit les choses en grand.** continua l'autre guitariste.

\- **Je cherche un soutien solaire** enchaîna le bassiste

\- **Rien qui ne juge comme un sourire d'enfant** reprit le batteur

\- **Tout amour vaut de l'ordinaire** fit celui qui avait commencer en premier.

\- **On s'en sort grâce à ces instants** reprit celui qui avait suivit.

\- **Si l'enfer des Dieux c'est leur amour des hommes** chanta tout le groupe. **L'enfer des hommes c'est leur amour des Dieux**

\- **Rendre l'âme à son propriétaire** enchaîna le blond.

\- **À l'homme que l'on était avant** continua le guitariste aux cheveux rouges.

\- **L'abîme ne fait pas le « moi »** reprit l'autre guitariste. **Stupides martyrs, ridicules de surcroît.**

\- **L'habit ne fait pas le moine** dit le dernier membre du groupe

\- **Soldat de Dieu, soldat de Dieu ou pas.** termina le rouquin.

\- **Si l'enfer des Dieux c'est leur amour des hommes.** fit tout le groupe. **L'enfer des hommes c'est leur amour des Dieux**

 **\- Le fanatisme est un suicide lent** répéta le métis.

\- **La folie voit les choses en grand** relança le rouge.

\- **Tuer son Amour passionnément.** fit le décoloré.

\- **Cacher le cadavre de son amant** dit le batteur.

\- **Regardons tous ces destins brillants** enchaîna celui aux cheveux carmin

\- **Qui occupent la mémoire des petits et grands** termina le blond.

Le groupe chanta de nouveau le refrain:

\- **Si l'enfer des dieux. C'est leur amour des hommes. L'enfer des hommes, C'est leur amour des dieux.**

 **\- Je suis l'homme au milieu du monde,**

 **\- La famille dans une main Les amis dans la seconde**

Le premier duo qui chanta ces paroles fut le bassiste et le guitariste aux cheveux rouges.

\- **Je suis l'homme au milieu du monde,**

 **\- La famille dans une main Les amis dans la seconde.**

Les paroles furent reprises par les deux autres.

\- **Si l'enfer des dieux, C'est leur amour des hommes. L'enfer des hommes, C'est leur amour des dieux.**

Les dernières notes terminées, Kagetora applaudit devant la performance.

\- **Impressionnant.** siffla-t-il. **C'est quoi vos noms ?**

 **\- Aomine Daiki.**

 **\- Kagami Taiga**

 **\- Kise Ryota**

 **\- Murasakibara Atsushi.**

 **\- Bien.** fit l'homme en notant sur son téléphone. **Le black, Aomine, le rouquin, Kagami, le décoloré, Kise et le géant, Murasakibara. Et le nom de votre groupe ?**

 **\- On en n'a pas.** répondit Ryota.

Aida stoppa tout mouvement et regarda les quatre adolescents qui semblaient un peu mal à l'aise et Kagami finit par dire:

\- **Ne nous regardez pas ainsi: le groupe a été créer il y a pas super longtemps. En plus, je l'ai intégrer il y a une semaine !**

 **\- Combien de temps il existe ?** demanda Kagetora ignorant la remarqua du guitariste.

\- **Et bien... on a décider de créer un groupe il y a environ un an mais on n'a commencer à s'y mettre à peu près au moment où Kagami nous a rejoint.** avoua Daiki.

\- **Je vois... mais sans nom, vous n'irez pas loin.** dit le quarantenaire. **Mais j'ai une idée à vous proposer: Hellquin.**

 **\- Hellquin ?** répéta Murasakibara. **C'est quoi ?**

 **\- C'est une déformation de Hellking, non ?** dit Taiga. **Ce qui signifie Roi de l'enfer. Je me trompe ?**

\- **En effet. J'adore ce nom et j'ai toujours voulu trouver un groupe qui se nomme ainsi.** avoua le manager. **Après si vous n'aimez pas...**

 **\- Moi ça me va.** le coupa Daiki. **Et vous ?**

 **\- Pareil.** fit Kagami.

\- **De même.** répondit Kise

\- **Ça en jète.** dit Murasakibara.

\- **Content que ça vous plaise.** sourit Kagetora. **Alors, vous voulez tenter l'aventure du métal avec moi ? Vous ne serez pas déçus je vois le jure.**

C'était une occasion en or. Combien de manageurs viendraient à eux comme ça ? Ils se conteraient sur les doigts d'une main et encore...

Aussi, Aomine fut le premier à réagir et s'avança vers Aida et lui tendit la main:

\- **Ça nous va. Et vous ?**

 **\- Je ne vois le proposerais pas si je ne voulais pas.** sourit à nouveau Kagetora en serrant la main du métis.

Les autres membres du groupe eurent un sourire. La vraie aventure allait commencer maintenant. Hellquin... bientôt, ce nom allait faire vibrer le monde du métal japonais et faire trembler ses concurrents !

\- **Bienvenue dans le monde du métal !** dit Kagetora.

\- **Et c'est un grand plaisir d'y être entré.** répondit Daiki avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Le métal français est donc mis à l'honneur. J'aime beaucoup pour ma part ce le métal français et notamment, mais je pense que vous l'avez comprit, Mass Hysteria. Et la chanson L'Enfer des dieux est l'une de mes préférées. _**

**_Et oui: Aida Kagetora est, dans ma fanfic, un fana de métal et sera le manager de Kagami, Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara. Pas mal, hein ? Je trouve qu'il avait sa place dans cette histoire._**

 ** _Sinon pour Hellquin, je vais vous expliquer: en dehors que ce soit une déformation de Hellking, c'est aussi une partie du folklore médiéval et ce personnage conduisait une troupe de démons dans ce folklore. Mais ça s'écrit Hellequin. Mais je préfère Hellquin qui est plus classe à mon goût que Hellequin._**

 ** _Bon, c'était la petite parenthèse culture. À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre._**


End file.
